


Looking Into The Fire

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Gods & Goddesses, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Old Gods, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sensuality, Violence, War, attempted rape mentioned - no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: A goddess borne of fire. A god who can't stay away.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character, Thor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Looking Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for two challenges. @captain-kelli 500 follower celebration on Tumblr (Prompt: “She has been through hell. So believe me when I say, fear her when she looks into fire and smiles.”) and @mermaidxatxheart 500 follower celebration on Tumblr (Prompt: “Kings and gods have bowed to me. What makes you think you can refuse for long?”) Both prompts will be in bold.
> 
> Celebrity face claim for Seraphina is Yennefer from The Witcher on Netflix.

She was created amongst the stars, in the deepest recesses of space and time. Fire and ice. Fury and contempt. Beauty and grace. War and peace. Love and rage. All rolled together, forced into a being, a living soul that should not have been. 

Some said it was Hades himself. Cast a most vile curse into the heavens once he received word he would not be allowed to have Persephone as his bride. Others claimed it was Zeus in a fit of unbridled rage. Lightning crackling through the inky sky, spreading far and wide. Then there are those who swore Aphrodite and Athena merged their bloodlines. Made a sacrifice, cast a spell. Magicked themselves a baby.

Whatever you choose to believe, the result is the same; Seraphina came into this world a bundle of screaming, angry, creamy flesh with eyes of violet, raven hair, and a darkness in her soul.

Thor had no idea what to do when he saw her on a long-forgotten path. Silken robes streaked with blood and muck, hair tied back in intricate braids, a feral look in her eyes, and power _ sizzling _ the atmosphere around her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

He approached her warily, hands held up. “Are you injured?” he asked calmly, not wanting to scare her further. 

Violet eyes flicked to him and her fists clenched. “I… I do not know.” 

“Can you tell me what happened here?” 

The woman looked at the bodies surrounding her, the bits and pieces left behind after she tore them apart. She pulled in a series of rushed and ragged breaths, eyes filling with tears. 

“They tried to hurt me.” Her anxieties and fear only served to fuel her power. It sparked off her fingertips, hummed loudly in Thor’s ears. “But I did not let them.”

Thor chuckled ruefully. “Aye, you did not.” 

Her eyes went wide as if realizing for the first time that the large blonde was advancing upon her. “Do you wish me harm, stranger?”

“I do not,” he tried assuring her. “I only wish to help.”

“Why?” she demanded to know. “Do you seek a form of compensation?”

“I do not,” he repeated. 

“Perhaps my body as they tried to partake,” she choked out. 

“I am not as these men were.” Thor shook his head once. His attention was caught by a wound on the woman’s side, the rapid darkening of fabric. “My mother, Frigga, she is well versed in magic. She can heal you.” 

A shudder ran through her as she glanced down, only noticing then that she _ had _ been injured in the attack. She pressed a hand against her side and winced, heated crimson slick spilling out. She swayed on her feet, became light-headed, dizzy. The adrenaline fading almost as fast as her life force. 

Thor grabbed her hand as it shot out. “I will take you to my mother. No more harm shall come to you,” he vowed. He secured her in his grip, lifting her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

She woke to humming. Light and melodical, happy. Vanilla-scented air swirled around her face and chest, stomach and sides, and she flinched. Moved to sit up and cover her exposed flesh.

“Easy, child,” a woman warned her, slender fingers on her shoulder. “You are still healing.” 

“Am I… how bad?” she rasped, throat dry. 

“It is not life-threatening, mostly because Thor got you here when he did.” 

Violet eyes fluttered open, finding an auburn-tressed woman with a kind soul seated on the edge of the bed. “Frigga?” 

An even kinder smile. “I am. And you are?” She offered a glass to her patient.

“Seraphina,” she answered before quickly drinking the cool medicated water. “I was travelling from Álfheimr when I happened upon some men. They appeared to be in need of aid, so I stopped, unmounted my horse.” Her throat went thick as tears pricked her eyes. “I did not know it was a trap until it was too late.”

Frigga wiped away Seraphina’s tears. “Apart from the wound on your side, did they cause you any harm?”

Seraphina shook her head. “They tried to hold me down, to defile me, but I would not let them.” 

“Thor said you ripped them apart.” No judgement, only understanding.

“Limb from limb.”

“Good for you,” Frigga praised with a smile, pushing strands of sweat-dampened hair from Seraphina’s forehead. 

Seraphina shook her head. “It would not have been the first time.”

“I know,” Frigga murmured sadly. “I have seen the scars.” 

Clearing her throat, Seraphina grabbed Frigga’s hand. “Thank you for healing me.” 

“You are not healed yet, child.”

“I will be soon enough.”

“Only if you rest.” 

Seraphina’s eyes unexpectedly grew heavy and she gave a loud yawn. She knew the cause was Frigga’s magic. Normally, she would not give in, but with her injury she could not. 

“I should rest," she mumbled sleepily. 

Frigga smiled softly at the weary woman, staying with her long after she slipped into slumber.

When Seraphina awoke next, she was fully clothed in soft shades of blue and green and the wound on her side no longer ached with every breath she took. Despite being healed, she sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings as she moved. 

The bedroom was large, larger than anything she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot over the course of her life. Much more than anyone should ever have to witness. Wars and famine, complete and utter devastation. Torture. She had been used and abused by those that were meant to love her, to protect her at all costs, because that is what one does for family, you protect them. 

She clenched her hands and ground her teeth as anger coursed through her. She was going to make them all pay if it was the last thing she ever did. A voice cut through the noise in her mind, bringing her back to the present.

“Lady Seraphina,” Thor called out after knocking on the heavy doors. “I have come to check on you. Are you awake?”

“I am awake.” Clearing her throat, she pressed a hand to her stomach. The fluttering she felt was something new and different. “You may enter.”

The door creaked loudly as Thor pushed it open with ease. He entered the room, stopping at the series of three steps before the bed. “You must be feeling better.” 

“I am, thank you.” 

Thor held out his hand, smiling when she didn’t flinch or recoil. “Would you like to accompany me on a walk?”

Seraphina couldn’t explain the sudden desire that flickered through her, but she would be lying if she said she did not enjoy it. She pressed her fingers into his palm and nodded. “I would like that.” 

It was late when Frigga was able to speak privately with Thor. 

“You like her,” she commented, her hand on Thor’s forearm as he escorted her through the lush garden.

Thor smiled down at his mother. “I do.”

“Is it not a too -”

“Soon?” Thor finished with a chuckle. “Perhaps, but there is something about her, mother.”

Frigga stopped walking, sliding her hand over Thor’s much larger one. “If she feels the same, then there is something I must tell you.”

“What is it, mother?” Thor asked, anxiety bubbling in his chest. 

“The time will come when the two of you will face enemies together, just as your father and I have done many times before, but that girl, she has a darkness in her.”

“We all have a darkness in us, mother,” Thor laughed. 

Frigga squeezed Thor’s hand once more. “Two futures lie ahead, my son. One of them will bring eternal happiness to Asgard. The other will bring chaos and destruction, and it all hinges on Seraphina.” 

“Are you telling me not to pursue her?” He knew his mother had a certain kind of woman in mind for him when it came time to be married, and Seraphina did not fit into that mold. 

Frigga shook her head and squeezed Thor’s hand. “That is not what I am saying.” 

“Then tell me, mother,” Thor sighed. 

She pulled in a steady breath before saying, “Her power is fierce, we can use that to our advantage when the time comes for it, but **she has been through hell. So believe me when I say, fear her when she looks into fire and smiles.**” 

Confusion washed over Thor. “What does that mean?”

“Let us hope we never have to find out.” 

Thor crossed his arms and sighed. “What am I to do?”

“I cannot answer that for you, son.” Frigga cupped Thor’s face in her hand. “This is a decision you must make on your own.” 

Despite his mother’s warning, Thor made his decision quickly. The following week, a gala was hosted at the palace, and the sight of Seraphina entering the room stole the breath from his lungs. While other women wore colors of their kingdoms, bright colors mostly, some pastels, Seraphina arrived in layers of black silk, a lace mask over the top part of her face. Violet eyes shone brightly, curiously, as she searched for her savior. 

He strode purposefully across the room and bent at the waist in greeting. “Lady Seraphina, you look -”

“Completely out of place,” she finished for him, taking note of the other gowns surrounding her. 

Still bent at the waist, Thor took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “You look exquisite.” 

Seraphina blushed from her cheeks to her chest. “You should not flatter me so, Thor.”

Even as he stood, Thor did not release her hand. “Pray tell, why should I not?”

“I am not worthy of it.” Her eyes flicked away from his, scanning the crowds behind him. “Any one of these women are deserving of your praise, but I -”

“Have captured my heart,” he boldly confessed. “I am completely bewitched by you, Lady Seraphina.”

“I am no lady,” she argued. “I have killed.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “To protect yourself. Those animals got what they deserved.” 

A slow smile curled her lips. “You think so?”

“I know as much,” he growled, stepping closer. Her scent enveloped him; vanilla and sugar, the oils used in her hair, pressed to the pulse of her wrist, along her neck. His mouth watered at the mere thought of tasting her. Never before had Thor experienced such a visceral and primal reaction to another person. It both scared and excited him.

“Have you always been this scandalous?” Seraphina asked, voice low and sultry, tipping her head back to peer at him. Mischievousness flickered in her eyes, causing them to darken. 

Thor did not care that they were surrounded, that his mother and father were undoubtedly watching the interaction. He curled a finger under Seraphina’s chin, trapping it with his thumb. 

“Only for you.” 

And it was true. No woman before had made Thor feel the way he did, as if his entire being were on fire and she were the balm. He wanted to bury himself in her and pull the most erotic noises from her. He wanted to give her stability, a place to call home, a family. He would do anything she asked of him. 

Crimson-painted lips pressed together as Seraphina gathered her wits. 

Since Thor brought her to the palace, Seraphina had been drawn to him. She would be a fool to deny that he was attractive; tall, broad, golden-haired, eyes like the sea, but the attraction was not for those reasons alone. 

Thor was kind and gentle, cradling her hand in his elbow as he accompanied her on walks through lush gardens, around the bodies of crystalline water. He told her endearing stories of his family, tales of war with his friends, and exhausting arguments with his brother, the trickster. He admitted his trepidations of becoming King once Odin stepped down, gave voice to fears that he could not protect his people as adequately. He bared his soul to her, a complete stranger, and she found herself falling, tumbling down into love. 

“Why?” Her voice was timid, weaker than Thor had ever heard her speak. 

All she had been through, all she had survived, and she had deemed herself unworthy of the champion towering over her. The need to shower her with praise, worship her body, prove to her she was worthy of it all ricocheted through him with a ferocity he had never known. 

“Because you are _ mine _.” His voice was thick and rough, vibrating the air between them. 

“If you want me,” Seraphina murmured, backing away from the god before her, fingertips slipping free. “Come and claim me.” 

Lightning zipped up and down Thor’s spine, danced along his scalp. Not caring for tradition or causing a scene, he marched over and kissed her fiercely, tongue curling with hers, waxy crimson smearing on his lips, in his beard, power surging through the air. Seraphina’s fingers were curled in the front of his shirt, using his stature to remain upright. Her pupils flexed as she peered deep into his eyes as they parted, panting.

“Mine.” 

“Mine,” she purred, pressed against Thor. 

“I need you, Lady Seraphina,” Thor begged, trembling at the mere thought of being denied. 

Full lips pressed firmly against his, nails scraping through his hair. “I told you, I am no lady.” 

A shuddering breath left Thor and his eyes rolled back at the bite of her nails. “Please, Seraphina.” 

“Look at me, Thor,” she breathed. “Tell me what you want.” 

His pupils exploded, consuming the electric blue irises as he followed her command. “I want to claim you in every way, Seraphina, my love. I want to _ make you mine _.” 

She kissed his cheek before gripping his hand and leading him from the room that undoubtedly was now alight with harsh-whispered speculation. 

One of Frigga’s predictions came to fruition shortly after Thor and Seraphina’s union was blessed by Odin, and it came in the form of an attack by Jotunheim. Tired of being forced to live in the shadows, they emerged, hungry and salivating for revenge. 

Seraphina felt it as she relaxed in the garden, a shift in the air, a shimmer, a weak spot. Curious as to what was happening, she gazed to her left, brows drawn together, breath caught in her throat. And then, in a heartbeat, the atmosphere was ripped apart, a _ crackling _ tear, bringing cold winds, ice and snow, and the Frost Giants. Grabbing her skirts, she tore into the castle, calling for Thor, for Odin, for _ anyone _. 

“What is going on?” Odin demanded to know. 

“They are coming,” Seraphina gasped, pointing in the direction she had come running. 

Thor squeezed her shoulder. “Who, my darling?”

“The Frost Giants,” she answered. 

Father and son exchanged worried glances before each taking their leave. Odin hurried to dispatch the soldiers and get his people to safety. Thor held onto Seraphina’s elbow as he ushered her down the hall toward the armory. 

“I need you with me,” was what he said as he strapped her into the golden armor. “We will defeat these invaders together.” 

Seraphina gripped the sword in her palm. “Asgard will not fall,” she vowed darkly. 

Thor gave her a searing kiss before grabbing his own weapon and charging toward the monstrous army. Shouts of the Asgardian army flanked the duo, swords clashed together, arrows _ zipped _ through the air. War was officially in season on Asgard.

In the bloody chaos, Thor took his eyes off of her for a moment, only a moment, and when he looked back, she was gone. Fear surged through him, ice cold, and it propelled him into action. He took off, pushing his way through the melee, his sword slicing through the cold flesh of Asgard’s enemies, feral shouts of his beloved’s name punching out of him. 

He was about to give into the fear when he saw it, a golden-crimson shimmer off to his left. “Seraphina,” he choked in relief. The feeling was extremely short-lived at what he witnessed next. 

Standing over the Frost Giant king, she was wearing an odd smile, blood splattered on her armor, and flames licking down her arm, cradling in her palm. She wiggled her fingers back and forth, smiling wider at the way the flames flickered, moved with the motions. 

“What are you waiting for?” the Frost Giant king grunted, hand pressed to his stomach. “If you are going to kill me, get it over with.” 

“I want to enjoy this, _ your highness _,” Seraphina purred, staring deep into the flickering orange-crimson in her hand. 

Thor rushed over and grabbed her shoulder. “My love, what are you doing?”

“He brought war to Asgard,” she answered coolly, looking up at Thor with wide eyes. “He must atone.”

“He is fallen,” Thor tried to persuade her. 

Seraphina’s eyes went cold. “He brought _ war _ to our _ home _,” she grit out. 

The Frost Giant king chuckled, thick and wet, sapphire blood spilling between his teeth. “Asgard will fall. Perhaps not today, but the golden kingdom will crumble.” 

Frigga’s warning rang in Thor’s ears. He couldn’t let Seraphina go down this path, not if he could help it. He gripped Seraphina’s wrist and tried to deter her once more. 

“Allow him to take what remains of his army and retreat.” 

Seraphina pondered his words before turning to the dying king. “Get on your knees and _ beg _.” 

The king scoffed. “I would rather die.”

Moved by an invisible force, the Frost Giant king’s body was ripped off the ground and forced into a kneeling position. Icy blood flowed freely, pooling in melting icicles at his knees. 

“Yield,” Seraphina commanded, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

Pain skittered across the king’s features. “I will not.

Seraphina sighed. “**Kings and gods have bowed to me. What makes you think you can refuse for long?**”

“Dying in battle is a good death, a noble death,” he ground out. “Turning coward is not.”

“Have it your way.” Seraphina snarled and flicked her wrist, sending flames into the gaping wound on the Frost Giant king’s chest, burning him from the inside out. His screams cut through the air like a beacon, halting the battle. 

Thor’s blade whistled through the air as he brought it down, silencing the Giant’s screaming by cutting off his head. His chest heaved as he looked at Seraphina. 

“Why did you do that?” he wondered, equal parts of awe and fear in his voice. 

“I was defending Asgard,” Sereaphina scoffed. “It is what you would have done.”

“It is what I _ should _have done,” Thor gasped, running a hand through his hair. 

Seraphina stood in front of him and placed a hand over his heart. “My love. There will be plenty of wars, I am sure of it. You will have your time.” Pushing up to her toes, she smeared a kiss on his lips. “Come. Let us celebrate Asgard’s victory.” 

Swallowing heavily, his heart like stone, Thor nodded. “Go, Seraphina. I will join you once I have helped those in need of aid.” 

She kissed him again before striding across the field, surveying the damage that had been done with pride. 

Thor knew it then, that he should have brought down the blade in his hand and killed the Frost Giant king. He should have been responsible for the king’s death. The reason he did not was that he wanted to prove his mother wrong, that the darkness she had foreseen had been a mistake. In doing so, he was now responsible for the destruction to come. 

“By the gods, what have I done?”


End file.
